


A New Love

by charmed_seconds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so golden and perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Love

   He couldn’t help but love her. She was smooth as gold, and fluttered around him and the feeling was like in his heart. She was utterly beautiful and she was all his. Caressing her through his Quidditch gloves, he couldn’t stop the smile from his face. Even stained with mud, she was perfect.

                Lifting it up, he gave it a soft kiss.

                Holding her firmly in his hand, Harry grinned at his beautiful love: the Golden Snitch.


End file.
